Lips Of An Angel
by RC12
Summary: It all starts with a late night phone call from someone Shadow least expected A sad shadilver story with sonadow and mephilver


_**Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~**_

 _ **Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~**_

"Wha...?" A deep, drowsy voice was heard in the dark room, along with the buzzing and the soft and quiet snoring from another person - or rather hedgehog in the room.

Shadow, the crimson-streaked black hedgehog who had woken up to the sound of a faint, quiet buzzing in his ears, groaned lowly in frustration as he was woken up from a peaceful sleep with his lover, Sonic, who apparently wasn't bothered by the buzzing at all as he can hear how the other was slightly snoring and saw him drooling on his pillow, despite it being completely pitch black in the room.

 _ **Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~**_

 _ **Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~**_

He sat up slowly as to not wake up his sleeping lover, then looked down at his pillow to see a bright light shining from underneath it. Oh... So that's what the noise was.

 _ **Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~**_

 _ **Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~**_

Reaching under his pillow, he grabbed his phone and brought it up to his face, grunting a bit from the bright light but adjusting quickly to it. He raised an eyeridge in confusion as his ruby eyes locked onto a number. Someone was calling him.

" _Why would someone call me in the middle of the night?_ " The ebony hedgehog mentally asked himself as he stared at the number. It was a number he hasn't seen before, but, something was telling to answer. And normally, if there was a number he didn't know, he'd just ignore it or drop the call... However... Tonight, he decided to trust his instincts.

Slowly, he scooted himself to the edge of the bed as he answered the call. I mean, what could go wrong? It was either some person who got the wrong number or maybe some prankster who thinks it's a good idea to call someone at this ungodly hour.

Whoever it was, he couldn't wait to get it over with so he could go back and join his precious blue hedgehog in sweet slumber.

"Hello...?" He spoke softly, making sure not to wake up Sonic.  
"Um.. Is... Is t-this Shadow?"  
"S-Silver...?"

 _ **~Honey why you calling me so late?**_

 _ **It's kinda hard to talk right now~**_ __

"Silver?" Shadow spoke quietly but in a shocked tone, now more awake than before from hearing the ivory hedgehog's voice.

"Oh, h-hey Shadow." Silver spoke from the other end, who also spoke quietly. "It's um… Good to see you still have the same phone number."

To say that Shadow was surprised is a complete understatement.

He is practically speechless to hear the ivory hedgehog's voice after so many years of silence, especially at this hour.

"I find it impractical to change my number. Besides, it's what everyone has" Shadow finally answered, drawing a breath as he whispers "So, how are you?" Honestly, he had no idea what to talk to Silver about, and the latter seems to sense this.

 _ **~Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?**_

 _ **I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud~**_ __

There was a moment of silence on both lines, both hesitating to speak for a moment, the silence awkward for the both of them.

"I just want to apologize. For everything" the ivory male began, his quiet voice quivering.  
"Silver, are you okay? Are... are you crying?" Shadow was concerned; if Silver was crying and suddenly calling him in the middle of the night... it must be something big.  
"Silver, you can talk to me, it's okay"

He heard the other drew a breath on the other line, and spoke softly once again.

 _ **~Well, my girl's in the next room**_

 _ **Sometimes I wish she was you~**_ __

"I'm alright. Really I am" Silver continued "I really just want to apologize. F-for suddenly disappearing on you, and not contacting you for years. I guess I couldn't bear to face you for my own stupidity"

The ebony hedgehog only hummed, keeping his voice as quiet as he could as to not wake his partner peacefully sleeping beside him, a space Silver used to occupy before.

Just what exactly happened between them? The ebony male couldn't recall how he and Silver just... fell out of place. 

_**~I guess we never really moved on~**_ __

 _ ****_

On Silver's end, his partner shifted in his sleep. The ivory male tensed suddenly, gasping, fearing he had woken Mephiles up. He stayed quiet, careful not to make a single noise, before calming himself down. Mephiles didn't wake up. Good.

"Silver, are you still there?" Came Shadow's worried whisper. He realized he must've went suddenly quiet for a while. Biting his lips, he replied in a more hushed tone, now being much more careful.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Mephiles suddenly moved, and I thought I woke him up. Sorry for going quiet all of a sudden" Silver explained, his heart still pounding from the fright he just had.

"It's alright. I'm trying to keep as quiet as possible too; wouldn't wake to wake Sonic up"  
"But really, sorry about that"

A small smile formed on Shadow's tan muzzle as he slowly shook his head.

 _ **~It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

 _ **It sounds so sweet~**_ __

"You know Silver" The dark hedgehog began "This reminds me of when we used to stay up late and talk back then"  
"It does?"  
"Yeah; you and I talked a lot about ourselves, and share our problems with one another"

Shadow heard a small chuckle on the other side "Yeah, you always had helpful advice and you listen attentively" Silver answered with a quiet sigh, and a smile on his own lips. "I on the other hand didn't have any helpful advice"

Then Shadow continued "Remember that time when we found that butterfly with broken wings?"  
"I remember that one; we nursed it back to health even though you said it was impossible"  
"You were persistent, and I couldn't say no; you wouldn't accept a no to someone or something that needs help"  
"But we managed to fix the wing didn't we Shadow?"  
"Mm hm; you had such a wide smile when the butterfly started flying"

Chaos above, Shadow hadn't realized how much he missed hearing the ivory male's voice saying his name until this moment. He couldn't help but smile.

 _ **~Coming from the lips of an angel**_

 _ **Hearing those words it makes me weak~**_ __

"And when I made you breakfast, you always liked your coffee with only two tablespoons of sugar and creamer" Silver continued on.  
"And you prefer having hot chocolate over coffee"  
"Remember when we were watching that chick flick cause there was nothing else good on tv? You nearly knocked yourself out at how laughably cringy it was"

This time Shadow's grin widened "Who wouldn't laugh at that line? 'You... complete me' it was over the top in my opinion"

And he heard more light, soft chuckling on Silver's line. Hearing the snow-furred hedgehog speak after so long was making the dark hedgehog happier.

 _ **~And I never wanna say goodbye**_

 _ **But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

 _ **With the lips of an angel~**_ __

 _ ****_

They continued to talk about the memories, with Shadow recalling all the happy moments he had spent with Silver, recalling how happy they both where when they were living together. Everything was simply perfect, like straight out of a fairy-tale perfect.

The two males traveled further down memory lane, both are now very much awake but still kept their voices low as not to wake their respective partners.

"There was also that one time in the beach, it was a small summer blowout, but everyone was happy and enjoying themselves" There was a melancholic tone in Silver's voice as he spoke "Everyone had fallen asleep, but, because of my stupid thoughts and self-doubt and insecurities, it was keeping me awake and couldn't sleep at all... remember that?"

This time it was Shadow with a sad smile "Yeah, I remember that clearly. You were crying a lot that time"

"And you stayed by my side even though you clearly needed to sleep and get up early for work the next day"  
"I was rubbing your back to calm you down..."  
"And I got your shoulders wet cause of the tears falling from my face"

There was a short pause "I thumbed away tears from your face and stared into your eyes. You were simply mesmerizing underneath the moonlight"  
"Then..." pink dusted the pale hedgehog's face as he continued "You kissed me passionately, and held me tightly, promising me the world."  
"Then you were finally able to sleep peacefully"

A longer pause was held between the calls "Y-yeah.. I was, wasn't I? It was all thanks to you. You were always there when I needed you the most"

Listening to their conversation, Shadow couldn't help but think to himself ' _What went wrong? When did it go wrong? How did it come to this? Why did he leave? What did I do to him? Did I lack in anything? Was there something I had done to make him leave? Did I unconsciously push away? Was I at fault?'_

He could feel the tears building up.

 _ **~It's funny that you're calling me tonight**_

 _ **And, yes, I've dreamt of you too~**_ __

The dark hedgehog took a deep breath, willing the tears away. He could feel a warmth enveloping his heart, the more he spoke to the ivory hedgehog, the longer he listened to his soft voice. _Chaos, he missed it, missed him so much..._

Shadow's voice quivered as he spoke "It's funny that you decided to call me on this particular night" he tried to lighten the mood and hide from Silver the fact that his heart was breaking and swelling at the same time.

"Is it really?"  
"It's... It's just been 5 years since you've made any contact with me, or any of us"  
"... sorry"  
"It's alright. I dreamt of you recently actually"  
"Y-you have?"  
"mmhmm.."

There was a short silence on Silver's end.

"What.. did you dream about?"  
"You leaving me"  
"... oh..."  
"You must've had your reasons why you left"

The ebony male bit his lip. What he said must've upset the other even further. Commanding his voice to calm down, he decided that it's important to cheer Silver up, given how the younger male went out of his way to call him. The silence that hovered between them was thick and enough to choke air out of a man. The last thing he wants to do now was upset his former lover.

But what the ivory hedgehog said next was the last thing Shadow had expected to hear from him.

"By the way, how's life with Sonic? Looking back, it's sort of funny how you and him are together because you really didn't like him; Don't get the wrong idea tho! I'm really happy you two are happy with one another, honestly!" Silver quietly explained, wishing that Shadow doesn't think otherwise.

After all, it was him that left, it was him that ruined their happy relationship by leaving. He didn't have the right to get mad or jealous of who is now taking his place beside Shadow's bed.

Shadow took a breath before answering "He made my life better, and he's been there for me since" he replied. However, his thoughts were slowly becoming a mess as his more honest feelings were coming out.

 _'He helped me when I was at my darkest moment in my life after you left. He was there when I was was lost, guiding me back into reality. He found me, and never left_ _ **.**_ _He stayed by my side after you left me alone, hurt, heartbroken, confused, lost, angry, betrayed. He made me feel what it's like to love someone after spending so long in desperation and desolation. You ruined me, but he brought me together again'_

 _ ****_The dark male could feel his blood boiling as he remembered the pain he endured when Silver left him without a word.

 _ **~And does he know you're talking to me**_

 _ **Will it start a fight?**_

 _ **No I don't think she has a clue~**_ __

"Shadow? Shadow? Did you fall asleep?" The younger hedgehog spoke, bringing Shadow out of his thoughts. It was only now that he realized how tightly he was grabbing the sheets beneath him. Clearing his throat, Shadow did his best to calm his raging emotions. He had gotten over that; he's supposed to have gotten over that.

"I'm awake; I saw Sonic move" A lie "Anyway; How are you and.. Mephiles? Does he know you're calling me? He might get mad"

This made Silver look over his shoulder and see his sleeping lover oh so lovingly spooning him. Smiling softly, he put his hand over the other's and intertwined their fingers.

"He won't. He was actually the one who insisted that I'd call you"

 _ **~Well, my girl's in the next room**_

 _ **Sometimes I wish she was you~**_ __

 _ **'**_ _He did what?'_ Crimson eyes widened, and the only words he could think of was "Why?"

Shadow heard Silver take a deep breath "He said I needed it. For closure" A sigh escape from the other's lips "I guess I really do need the closure; it's been so long, and I want to tell you everything, but it'll take me forever to explain. B-But I want to say that, after disappearing for five years, I hope you can still find it in your heart to forgive me" 

_**~I guess we never really moved on~**_

The younger male then squeezed his lover's hand in his, his thumb gently caressing the engagement rings.

"I had to find myself, Shadow, find myself for who I am and what I can do. And while I was searching... I found him. And he helped me find myself Shadow. I never left you out of hate; I left because I thought it would be for the best"

When Silver didn't hear a reply from Shadow, he continued.

"I found it funny tho; I never thought that I'd fall in love with someone who looked like you. I guess, in a way, I'm never over you" He let out a bitter chuckle. 

_**~It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

 _ **It sounds so sweet~**_

 __"I missed you a lot Shadow; I really do." The ivory hedgehog added "I missed talking to you, I missed hearing your voice, so much. Looking back, sometimes I imagine how our lives would be if I... if I hadn't been stupid. We were happy."

 _'We WERE happy'_ Shadow mentally repeated, ruby eyes wandering to the sleeping form of his partner. Then, his eyes ventured to the necklace dangling from Sonic's neck, the main piece being the ring he bought. His heart broke into two.

 _'That ring was supposed to be for Silver as a surprise; it was a ring he always looked at whenever we passed by the jewelry store, so I began working extra hours to earn enough money for it. I wanted to surprise him, I got promoted as well. The day I finally bought it to propose to him, I come home only to find that Silver was gone.'_ The dark hedgehog felt a lone tear down his cheek _'Now, Sonic wears it around his neck; a promise that he'll never leave my side'_

 _ **~Coming from the lips of an angel**_

 _ **Hearing those words it makes me weak~**_ __

Blinking away the tear, Shadow finally replied "If you're wondering, yes I forgive you. Maybe it was for the best that this happened." he said "I'm not saying that I'm glad you left; maybe that incident can be a lesson for the both of us"

He heard Silver hum "Y-yeah... maybe it is. And thank you Shadow. For forgiving me. Honestly, I was expecting you'd drop the call the moment you found out it was me" he younger one admitted.

 _ **~And I never wanna say goodbye**_

 _ **But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

 _ **With the lips of an angel~**_ __

A part of his heart was still yearning for Silver, wanting to hold his precious ivory snowflake in his arms, to have him sleep by his side and to wake up to his bright smile. Another part however, is completely filled with his love for Sonic, and the wish to never hurt the azure hedgehog, just like how Silver hurt him. Then, a thought came to mind.

"May I ask actually" Shadow began "Why did you call me suddenly? And closure for what?"

Silver hesitated.

 _ **~It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

 _ **It sounds so sweet~**_ __

Silver glanced at his lover once more, as if he trying to gather the courage to tell Shadow. He squeezed Mephiles' hand tighter

"I called because... Mephiles and I are getting married in a few weeks."

 _ **~Coming from the lips of an angel**_

 _ **Hearing those words it makes me weak~**_ __

Hearing those words, Shadow felt his knees go weak. _They were engaged? Getting married? All these years of silence and he calls to tell him he was getting married to someone else?_

The crimson-streaked male felt a lump form in his throat, his mind blank. How would anyone react to that? Your former lover leaves you behind for whatever reason, have not contacted for five years, suddenly calls one night only to say they're getting married!

Shadow felt his heart break even more at the thought of Silver getting married to someone else; his precious ivory whom he's made so many promises and dreams with. Then, he felt another part of his heart form, saying that Silver belongs to him and no one else.

As if sensing his distress, Silver gratefully spoke "It's a shock, I know, I honestly... I couldn't... Mephiles said that I really needed to talk to you for closure." His voice began to quiver again "These past few weeks after he proposed, I couldn't sleep well; the guilt was beginning to eat me alive. I remember all the promises we've made, and m-my thoughts were getting the best of me again after fighting against them so hard in the p-past years and..." He had to stop; the tears were threatening to come out and he was sure that if he continued to speak, he would end up sobbing again.

He loves Mephiles with all his heart, no doubt there. He wouldn't trade Mephiles for the world, since he helped him grow stronger. Shadow may have held his heart, but Mephiles was the one who fixed it.

 _ **~And I never wanna say goodbye**_

 _ **But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

 _ **With the lips of an angel~**_ __

And what Shadow said next made Silver tear up even more, and break his heart.

"Shhh, calm down Silver, please. I don't ever want to hear you upset." Oh Chaos even now Shadow was the one calming him down, even now he's still the stronger of one of them, and even now, his concern for his well-being is heartfelt, just like old times.

That was one of the things that Mephiles lacks; yes, he comforts him but for Silver, sometimes it was never enough. He missed the way Shadow was overly concerned for him. His fiance is not as romantically expressive as his previous lover, and in a way that was good, because he realized that he had become dependent to constant praising and assurance.

Still, it didn't mean that he longs for it from time to time.

"No more tears, okay Snowflake?" The dark hedgehog whispered softly, using the pet name he gave the other all those years ago. And funny; he could almost see Silver in front of him, and, out of habit, reached out a hand to try and wipe the tears on the ivory male's face, only to stop and realize that Silver wasn't actually there.

Shadow heard Silver take deep breaths, calming himself down.

 _ **~And I never wanna say goodbye**_

 _ **But girl you make it hard to be faithful~**_ __ __

"I'm still as useless as ever after all this years" Silver joked, his voice still quivering but he has a better hold of himself now. "Thanks Shadow" He let out a breath "B-but yeah.. I really needed to get the weight off of my chest. Mephy was right; I really needed closure. I just wish I'd done it sooner than well... now. I called at a terrible time"  
"It's alright" Shadow had to tell himself over and over that it didn't hurt him one bit when he heard the nickname Silver gave his current lover.

And he's gonna regret asking this, but he was curious "What ring did he give you?"

Now it was Silver's turn to be confused, but he answered nonetheless "He bought me the ring I've always wanted; I don't know how he knew that I really like the silver one with the turquoise finish since I never said anything. He just said that it suits me and complements my eyes"

 _'So it's the exact ring I bought for you...'_

He knew he was gonna regret it. Oh how his heart was breaking even further, and he was starting to become possessive of the ivory hedgehog once more but he stopped himself. No, he shouldn't be selfish; Silver deserves to be happy, even if it meant that he was no longer the reason the other was happy. Even if he was no longer the one making him happy. What they had in the past was part of the past; Silver has Mephiles, and he has Sonic. That is the present. That is the reality they are facing with right now.

He has to truly and finally let go.

"I remember you always looked at it when we passed by the jewelry shop. And your fiance is right; it does suit you. I'm happy you found someone who'll make you happy for the rest of your life Silver, and who you'll make happy" Shadow managed to smile softly. He meant what he said, every word.

 _ **~With the lips of an angel~**_

Ruby eyes darted to the digital clock by the bedside table, surprising him. _It's already 3:20 in the morning?_

"Oh wow" He uttered  
"Why?"  
"It's past 3 am in the morning"  
"Really? Wow.. We've been talking for over three hours"  
"It would seem so"

They both shared a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up this late" The ivory male was the first to break the silence.  
"It's fine; it was good hearing from you again"  
"And it's good talking to you again. I feel like something heavy finally lifted from my chest. Thanks for listening to me Shadow"

Shadow felt his heart grow warm, and hummed as a reply.

"Oh and Shadow?" Silver suddenly added.  
"Yes?"

Silver cuddled closer to Mephiles, who's embrace tightened around his waist "You and Sonic are welcome to the wedding. I'll send you an invitation, if you want to go, that is. I'm planning on sending everyone invitations actually" he yawned. He hadn't realized just how tired he was.

"Of course we'd go. Although, you better prepare yourself for the barrage of questions they're gonna ask" The ebony male chuckled softly in the end _.  
_ "Y-yeah. I'm still actually mentally and emotionally preparing myself for that, if they ever want to attend at least"  
"Trust me. They would all attend. They miss you a lot, and are very worried about you"

This time Shadow had decided to finally lay down beside Sonic, his free arm wrapping around his lover's torso and his head sinking into the pillows.

"Does this mean that you'll contact us more often now Silver?"  
"... yeah actually. I'd love to hang out with everybody again, just like old times."  
"Silver, I just need to ask you; are you truly happy with Mephiles? You don't have any regrets?" Shadow suddenly added. He wanted to make sure that Silver really was happy with his decision.

"Yes Shadow; I am truly happy and I am truly in love with Mephiles. What about you?" Silver returned the question. And Shadow immediately answered.  
"I am very happy with my life with Sonic, and I wouldn't trade him for the world."

Another yawn, although it was uncertain whose line it came from. Both were tired but both didn't want the call to end, but they knew they had to end it, no matter how bittersweet they both felt. They had their own lives to live now, after all.

"Well, thanks again Shadow. For everything. See you at the wedding?"

Shadow nodded on his end "We'll see you on your wedding day. Goodnight Silver"  
"Goodnight Shadow"

And Silver was the first to drop the call.

The ebony hedgehog sighed, placing the phone back beneath his pillow. He held Sonic close, taking in his scent. His heart was filled with so many emotions right now, and he had to sort them out once he wakes up from his sleep. Shadow buried his face in Sonic's soft quills. Eyes closing, he finally joined his lover in slumber.

 _ **~Honey why you calling me so late?~**_ __


End file.
